gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Man From MI.5 - Transcript
Carl: "Where is it? Where is it?" Carl: "Ah! Beautiful. Just beautiful." Jimmy Bondson: "There she is. She's arrived. Move in and tie up alongside." Tidman: "What do you think, Bondson? Why?" Jimmy Bondson: "I don't know. I just don't know!" Tidman: " Fuel tanks? She was petrol driven." Jimmy Bondson: "Maybe. There's no sign of Blacker. I've got to get down there. He could be trapped. And I've got to get those papers." Tidman: "You'll have to work fast, before the local police get here." Jimmy Bondson: "Get on to them on the radio. Explain things. You know, just enough to keep them happy. I don't want that wreck touched. Understand?" Tidman: "Right. The tanks are fixed. Good luck, Bondson." Jimmy Bondson: "Can you hear me, Tidman?" Tidman: "Yes, Bondson. Strength 2. How does it look down there?" Jimmy Bondson: "Bad. There's quite a hole in the hull. I'm gonna take a look in the cabin." Jimmy Bondson: "Tid, I've found Blacker. He's dead." Tidman: "Poor chap. No one could have survived that explosion." Jimmy Bondson: "There's more to it, Tid. Blacker was shot, five times. I've found some cartridge cases. An unusual type, too. There can't be more than a dozen guns of this calibre in this part of the world." Tidman: "Maybe it'll give us a lead to the murderer." Jimmy Bondson: "That's not our problem. All we've got to find is those papers. Then our job's finished." Jimmy Bondson: "Tidman, we're too late. The papers have gone. That explosion was no accident." Jeff Tracy: "You'd better hurry along with that test, Brains. Alan will be out for his swim soon." Brains: "Ah, yeah. His presence in the water would ah upset the sonic beam." Alan Tracy: "Gee, I'm sorry, Brains. I guess I didn't realise you were working." Brains: "Oh, just conducting a little experiment." Tin-Tin: "Poor Brains, he's upset." Jeff Tracy: "Hold it a minute. It's John calling in from the space station. Yes, John, what's new?" John Tracy: "I've had an emergency call from a guy named Bondson. It's kind of unusual. I don't know what to make of it." Jeff Tracy: "OK, let's have the details, John." John Tracy: "Well, this fellow has got something to do with the British Secret Service." Jeff Tracy: "Now, hold on, John. The British Secret Service has its own operators and methods. Why do they need us?" John Tracy: "That's the whole point. Bondson says that if we don't help, the entire world could be destroyed." Jeff Tracy: "That's quite a statement. OK, give me the details wherever we can reach this guy. Then, tell him we'll send one of our agents to contact him." Aircraft Tannoy: "Ladies and gentlemen, we are approaching Nice airport. I hope you've all had a pleasant flight and hope that we'll travel together again. Now, will you please extinguish your cigarettes and fasten your seat belts for landing." Lady Penelope: "Thank you for meeting me at the airport, Parker. Is the yacht ready?" Parker: "Yes, milady. I anchored it off the Spanish coast. She will not be seen until you give the word." Lady Penelope: "Excellent. Now, I must make a tele-call." Jimmy Bondson: "Hello." Lady Penelope: "Listen carefully." Jimmy Bondson: "Who is this?" Lady Penelope: "I am an International Rescue agent. Now, this is what you must do. At midnight you will drive to the Forest of Digne. You will come to a clearing 3 km within the perimeter. There, you will wait." Jimmy Bondson: "How will I know you?" Lady Penelope: "You never will, Mr Bondson. Now please repeat your instructions." Jimmy Bondson: "Just a minute. I need more to go on. How do I know I can trust you?" Lady Penelope: "You don't, Mr Bondson. It was you who asked us for help, remember? Now, if you prefer it, we'll forget the whole thing." Jimmy Bondson: "No. Wait. I'm sorry, but in my job I have to be careful." Lady Penelope: "So do I, Mr Bondson. So do I. Now, please repeat the instructions I gave you." Jimmy Bondson: "All right. I'm to drive to the Digne Forest at midnight and wait in a clearing." Lady Penelope: "Dear me, you are impatient, Mr Bondson. Switch off the engine. Move a muscle and I'll blow off your head. Do not turn around. Remain exactly as you are. And tell me why you need International Rescue." Jimmy Bondson: "I'd better start at the beginning. A fellow British agent collected plans for a nuclear device from a scientist living in... well, for security reasons, I can't say where. But the plans were vital. If they fell into the wrong hands, the whole world could be in danger." Lady Penelope: "And that is precisely what has happened, am I right?" Jimmy Bondson: "Yes. I was to rendezvous with my colleague on board his pleasure yacht. It was a good cover. The vessel was destroyed before I could reach him." Lady Penelope: "And there was no trace of the plans?" Jimmy Bondson: "That's right. The yacht had been sabotaged. My colleague was murdered before the explosion." Lady Penelope: "I see. And how was your friend killed?" Jimmy Bondson: "He was shot five times by a Henretta 45 Supermatic." Lady Penelope: "Hmm, not a very common weapon to use. Please, go on." Jimmy Bondson: "Well, that's it. We've got to get those plans back." Lady Penelope: "You realise of course it is not International Rescue's policy to involve itself in politics or police work?" Jimmy Bondson: "Yes, I know. But you have the most advanced equipment in the world. The lives of millions depend on..." Lady Penelope: "Careful, Mr Bondson. Remember to keep your head. You won't if you move again." Jimmy Bondson: "I'm... I'm sorry. But you must help. Those plans must be recovered swiftly. You are our only hope." Lady Penelope: "I'm leaving you now. Do nothing. Say nothing. I shall contact you. Now, remain as you are for ten minutes, then return to your hotel." Parker: "The lady said, don't move!" Parker: "Whereto, milady?" Lady Penelope: "To the yacht, Parker. And, by the way, that was excellent shooting." Part 2 Parker: "Tea, milady." Lady Penelope: "Thank you, Parker. Oh, yes. When we drop anchor I want you to go ashore and contact the local newspaper offices." Parker: "Milady?" Lady Penelope: "You are to tell them that Gayle Williams, the leading fashion model, has arrived on her yacht. Make certain they print that Miss Williams is going to expose the murderers and saboteurs who destroyed that vessel yesterday." Parker: "May I ask who Miss Gayle Williams is, milady?" Lady Penelope: "How silly of me. Didn't I tell you? I am Gayle Williams. One lump of sugar today, Parker." Carl: "So, she's going to track us down, is she? Well, we'll see about that." Ritter: "This hanging around's getting me down." Third Man: "Take it easy. The authorities have got this place bottled up since we blew that yacht." Ritter: "I know. But how do we get past these patrol boats that are combing the area?" Third Man: "Carl will figure a way. Ah, here he is now. What's new, Carl?" Carl: "That is." Ritter: "What's it say, Carl? You know we don't understand the French lingo." Carl: "Some dame's on to us. She says she's going to track us down." Third Man: "Who is she?" Carl: "Says in the paper she's a fashion model." Ritter: "Is that all? Well, what are we worrying about? She just ain't in our league." Carl: "Not so fast, Ritter. That newsreport tells exactly how many shots were fired, what kind of gun, stuff like that." Third Man: "Carl, this is serious." Carl: "So is what we're going to do to Miss Clever Gayle Williams. Tonight, She's going to die." Parker: "You rang, milady?" Lady Penelope: "Yes, Parker. I'm expecting a visitor soon. You may have the evening off." Parker: "But, milady. After that newspaper story, is that wise?" Lady Penelope: "I said you were excused, Parker. You will go ashore and enjoy yourself. Understand?" Parker: "Well, Monte Carlo ain't far from here. A night out could be very profitable." Lady Penelope: "That's settled then. Well, enjoy yourself, Parker." Parker: "Yes, milady." Jeff Tracy: "Go ahead, Penny." Lady Penelope: "Good evening, Jeff. Everything has been arranged. If my bait has been taken, I think the plans will be in our hands before midnight." Jeff Tracy: "Now, about your arrangements, as you call them... you won't do anything dangerous, will you?" Lady Penelope: "Stop worrying about me, Jeff Tracy. Just be ready for my call." Jeff Tracy: "OK. We'll be waiting. Be careful, Penny." Lady Penelope: "Dear Jeff, I'll be perfectly all right." Parker: "I'll be off then, milady." Lady Penelope: "Very well, Parker. Oh, just one moment. What have you in that case?" Parker: "Eh? Case? Oh, er... you mean this one, milady?" Lady Penelope: "Yes. That one." Parker: "Oh, well, I thought I'd take it, you know, just in case... I won at the Casino. You know, somewhere to put all that money." Parker: "Oh! Now, I wonder how they got in there?" Lady Penelope: "Parker!" Parker: "Yes, milady." Parker: "Oh, she's a one, she is! How she expects me to keep my hand in, I don't know. Oh well, I suppose I'll have to go to the Casino after all." Lady Penelope: "Hmm, I think everything's ready for my guest. I hope Parker cleared his bits and pieces away before he left. Aha, I think I hear a boat coming." Lady Penelope: "The fish have taken the bait sooner than I expected." Lady Penelope: "Good evening. Do come in. So nice to have visitors." Carl: "Huh? Oh, Yeah. Now get this, lady. This gun is loaded and I don't mind using it, see? Come on, you. You're going for a little boat ride." Lady Penelope: "Oh, how nice. I'll be with you in a moment." Lady Penelope: "Oh, dear! I hope you're not superstitious. That's seven years bad luck, you know." Carl: "I said move. And cut the chatter." Lady Penelope: "Good. I'm ready now. Will you take my arm?" Carl: "Hold your tongue. Just move, and fast. Down the gangway to the boat, and hurry it up." Part Three. Lady Penelope: "What are these quaint little buildings along the coast?" Carl: "Huh? Oh, they're boathouses." Lady Penelope: "My, this is a deserted area. One just wouldn't know where one was, would one?" Carl: "Soon, it ain't gonna matter to you anyway." Carl: "OK. The pleasure cruise is over. Pretty soon this little box of tricks is going to blow you sky high." Lady Penelope: "How interesting! How does it work?" Carl: "Oh, it's real clever. We detonate it from our sub, so when you die, we're in the clear." Lady Penelope: "Oh, fascinating! And I suppose the waiting is a kind of morbid pleasure for you." Carl: "Not at all, lady. The delay is all part of the plan. You see, our sub is stuck at the bottom of the sea, because if we move, the patrol boats in the area will pick us up on their radar. Now, in 90 minutes time, a patrol boat crosses this bay. At the right moment we detonate the bomb. The patrol boat comes inshore to investigate the explosion. You die, and we will escape." Lady Penelope: "I see. Oh! Are you going to tie me up?" Carl: "You bet I am." Lady Penelope: "I don't mind, really, but may I fix my face before I die? It's in such a mess." Carl: "You dames slay me! Always thinking about your mugs. OK, go ahead. I got time." Jeff Tracy: "It's Lady Penelope." Gordon Tracy: "Yeah. An emergency code!" Jeff Tracy: "Scott, switch the signal to my monitor. I'll take it at my desk." Scott Tracy: "OK, Dad. She's through to you." Jeff Tracy: "Held captive... Boathouse... Submarine... Must stop it... The bay next to yacht.... Bomb!" Carl: "That'll do! You've prettied yourself up enough." Carl: "Oh, would you mind not tying the knots too tightly, please? I'm very delicate, you know." Carl: "If you don't quit gabbing, I'll gag you as well." Scott Tracy: "What the heck could have happened, Father?" Jeff Tracy: "I don't know, Scott. The picture just suddenly went wild." Virgil Tracy: "It looks like a section of a control panel of some kind." Jeff Tracy: "Yeah. And it could be the controls of a boat. Penny indicated she was in a boathouse." Scott Tracy: "She was trying to tell us something about a bomb." Jeff Tracy: "Well, whatever's happened, the visuals are still functioning, so presumably the sound's still on. I'm gonna turn up the level." Jeff Tracy: "Not a word. I don't like it, boys." Scott Tracy: "Why don't we try to contact her then?" Jeff Tracy: "Look, Scott, we don't know what's going on in there. The wrong person might get the message, and then Penelope would be in mortal danger, for sure." Scott Tracy: "Why don't we try the code signal. That would be meaningless to someone outside our organisation." Jeff Tracy: "You're right, Scott. If there's anybody in there with Penelope, they wouldn't notice anything wrong. Right, let's use contact code 5." Carl: "Hey, what's that noise?" Lady Penelope: "Noise? I can't hear anything." Carl: "Yeah, a tapping noise. Listen." Scott Tracy: "Hold it, Father. I heard something." Carl: "It's stopped." Lady Penelope: "Oh, it must have been rats. These places do have them, don't they. I mean, you must have some friends." Carl: "Are you trying to be funny?" Lady Penelope: "Oh, no, not at all. I'm just trying to explain the noise. Do you think those rats will leave the boat before the bomb goes off, or are they going to go up with it too?" Scott Tracy: "So now we know. Penelope's trapped in a boat that's gonna get blown up. What a situation." Jeff Tracy: "Yeah. But it's not too late. We know for sure that at least one of the murderers is still aboard." Gordon Tracy: "And he'll be bound to give himself time to get clear." Jeff Tracy: "Right. Scott, off you go. You know the location." Scott Tracy: "Yes, Father." Jeff Tracy: "Right. And the way I figure it, those killers have a submarine standing by for something." Scott Tracy: "So we need Thunderbird 4, Father." Jeff Tracy: "Yeah. Get moving, boys. Lady Penelope's in real trouble, so those machines of yours have to move faster than they've ever done before." Virgil Tracy: "Yes, Father." Gordon Tracy: "We understand." Carl: "OK, sister. This is it." Lady Penelope: "Oh, you're not leaving, are you? And I was just beginning to enjoy your company." Carl: "So long, lady. You've got about an hour left." Virgil Tracy: "All set, Gordon?" Gordon Tracy: "FAB. Let's go." Tin-Tin: "Mr Tracy, Father and I thought you might feel like a cup of coffee while you're waiting." Jeff Tracy: "Thank you, Tin-Tin. I always think the waiting's the worst part of these operations." Tin-Tin: "I saw Virgil and Gordon fly off." Jeff Tracy: "Yeah, I just wish we knew more clearly what they're gonna find when they get out there." Lady Penelope: "International Rescue from Lady Penelope. Jeff, are you receiving me?" Jeff Tracy: "That's funny. I could swear I heard something." Tin-Tin: "From the monitor, yes." Jeff Tracy: "Penny! The boys are on their way to you. Come in, Penny. Can you get any closer to the transmitter?" Lady Penelope: "Jeff, there's a submarine in the bay." Jeff Tracy: "Penny, can you get any closer? I can't hear you." Lady Penelope: "All right, then, Jeff. Here goes." Tin-Tin: "Mr Tracy, what was that?" Jeff Tracy: "I don't know. Maybe Penelope's trying to tell us something. Whatever it is that Penelope's upto, I just hope the compact transmitter can stand up to the treatment." Brains: "It should do, Mr Tracy. The transistors are very small in Lady Penelope's compact. That accounts for the faint reception. But they are extremely robust." Jeff Tracy: "I hope so, Brains. She's trying to tell us something, I wish I knew what it was." Carl: "Everything's fixed. Boy, could that dame talk. And was she a cool one! All we've got to do now is wait for the patrol boat to cross the bay. That gives us 40 minutes. 40 minutes, and then the boathouse, the boat and that dame go sky high!" Scott Tracy: "International Rescue Base from Thunderbird 1." Jeff Tracy: "Loud and clear, Scott." Scott Tracy: "Any more information for me, Father?" Jeff Tracy: "Not a thing, Scott. But I think Penelope's trying to contact us. For some reason she's not able to get near enough to the transmitter." Jeff Tracy: "Hold it, Scott. Come in, Penny. You're still very far off the mic, I'm afraid." Lady Penelope: "Jeff, you've got to get Scott to trace the submarine. It's from there that the bomb is controlled." Jeff Tracy: "It's no use, Penny. I still can't make you out. You'll have to get closer." Lady Penelope: "Oh dear... This is most strenuous. Anyway, here goes." Jeff Tracy: "Come on, Penny. Come on." Scott Tracy: "Father, I'll be at the danger zone in 15 minutes." Jeff Tracy: "All right. Just keep Thunderbird at maximum speed." Scott Tracy: "FAB." Lady Penelope: "Well, it's now or never." Jeff Tracy: "Why, Penelope! Are you all right?" Lady Penelope: "At last, Jeff. Those killers are hiding out in their sub. They must be stopped." Jeff Tracy: "Where are they, Penny?" Lady Penelope: "Well, I don't know exactly. Anyway, they're going to detonate this bomb as soon as the local patrol boat comes into the bay at 10pm, and then slip away with Bondson's plan." Jeff Tracy: "All right, Penny. I'll tell Scott to prepare his sonar equipment. He'll soon find them, wherever they are." Part Four. Scott Tracy: "International Rescue from Thunderbird 1. Approaching danger zone. Time 9:40." Jeff Tracy: "OK, Scott. Proceed with sonar sounding." Scott Tracy: "International Rescue from Thunderbird 1. Sonar soundings operating. Reading negative." Jeff Tracy: "Widen the area of search. You've got to locate that sub." Scott Tracy: "FAB. I'm going to cover the entire area in a widening circle. It's gonna take time. Let's hope we have enough." Scott Tracy: "Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 1, what is your Estimated Time of Arrival?" Virgil Tracy: "Thunderbird 1 from Thunderbird 2, twenty minutes from now." Scott Tracy: "FAB. Try and make it sooner. Continuing search." Jeff Tracy: "Lady Penelope from International Rescue. Scott's trying to find the sub now." Lady Penelope: "Oh, good." Jeff Tracy: "Virgil and Gordon are about fifteen minutes away. Don't worry, Penny, we'll get you out of there." Carl: "Ten minutes, then that patrol boat comes across the bay." Ritter: "Then, whomps! up goes the boathouse, Gayle Williams and all." Third Man: "Will it work, Carl? Suppose the patrol boat doesn't go to investigate the explosion? It'll pick us up on their Radar as soon as we start our motors." Carl: "Stop worrying. Those dumb cops won't be able to resist going. That bomb is powerful enough to interest anyone." Third Man: "I guess you're right, Carl." Carl: "Of course I am. Aren't I always?" Scott Tracy: "International Rescue from Thunderbird 1. I've got her! She's down there!" Jeff Tracy: "Great work, Scott. Contact Virgil. There's only seven minutes to go." Scott Tracy: "Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 1. Submarine located." Virgil Tracy: "FAB. Approaching danger zone. About to launch Thunderbird 4." Scott Tracy: "Great. You made good time." Virgil Tracy: "OK, Gordon, take up your position." Gordon Tracy: "Sure thing, Virgil." Scott Tracy: "Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 1. Submarine located at area 243, reference 19, chart 9. I'm afraid that's the best I can do." Virgil Tracy: "FAB, Scott. Gordon's sound-scan will be able to pinpoint her. How much time have we?" Scott Tracy: "Five minutes." Gordon Tracy: "Operating sound-scan, Scott." Gordon Tracy: "Got her! Range 400 yards. Scott, I've ascertained the danger zone. Proceeding at full speed." Scott Tracy: "FAB, Gordon. Now, listen: that sub has got to be paralysed, but quick! And before that patrol boat gets into that bay. You've got four minutes." Carl: "Three minutes to go before that patrol boat comes along." Gordon Tracy: "Firing paralyser... now!" Carl: "Hey! What was that? What... what is going on?" Gordon Tracy: "I've started drilling, Scott." Carl: "30 seconds." Scott Tracy: "25 seconds." Carl: "What the...?!" Gordon Tracy: "I'm through! Now the tranquilliser." Carl: "Quickly... oxygen... masks." Third Man: "I must get to the detonator." Carl: "The bomb... must fire the bomb...." Scott Tracy: "Looks like Gordon's knocked those guys out all right, Father. The patrol boat's now in the bay and nothing's happened." Scott Tracy: "Thank heaven for that. I hope Penny's OK." Scott Tracy: "I'll be able to tell you in a minute or two, Father." Scott Tracy: "Are you sure you're all right, Penelope? You knew those murderers would try to kill you. You sure took a chance." Lady Penelope: "Well, that's what makes life interesting, Scott, the uncertainty. I just hope Gordon can find the plans all right." Gordon Tracy: "Hey! Yeah, I reckon this is what we came to rescue. Uh huh. It looks intact. I guess Penelope can put Mr Bondson's mind at rest." Lady Penelope: "You will leave your motorcar and walk to the large tree at the edge of the clearing. Keep looking straight ahead." Lady Penelope: "Now, return to your car and be very careful." Lady Penelope: "You know what would happen if you moved, Mr Bondson." Jimmy Bondson: "Yes, I think so. On behalf of my chiefs, I'd like to thank you for your help." Lady Penelope: "On behalf of International Rescue, I accept thanks. Now, one last warning. If you make any attempt to trace me or my organisation, you will find severe opposition. I will not say further than that." Parker: "Home, milady?" Lady Penelope: "Home, Parker. By the way, Parker, how did you fare at the Casino?" Parker: "Oh, er... I lost, milady." Lady Penelope: "Oh, dear. How much?" Parker: "Well, it's a bit difficult." Lady Penelope: "Now, come on, Parker, you can tell me." Parker: "Well, it wasn't so much "how much", it was "what" I lost." Lady Penelope: "You know, Parker, you're being very mysterious. What did you lose?" Parker: "Well, you see, I got a bit carried away, I thought I had a system." Lady Penelope: "Parker! WHAT did you lose?" Parker: "Well, er... your yacht, milady." The End. Category:Thunderbirds Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Man From MI.5